


Fitness First

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Becker have a day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitness First

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fitness First  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Emily and Becker have a day off.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was No Pain, No Gain.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Emily had woken a few minutes earlier but was quite content to stay put with Becker's arm round her, his thumb stroking the underneath of her breast. A moment later their peace was shattered by his alarm. He pulled away from her to shut it off.

"You aren't on call today."

"Still have to go to the gym though. No pain, no gain."

Emily looked him up and down as he dressed. "You look quite healthy from here."

Becker leaned down to kiss her. "Fitness has to be maintained. I won't be long and then I'm all yours. I promise."


End file.
